


Playing at Jedi and Sith

by untimely_gyre



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untimely_gyre/pseuds/untimely_gyre
Summary: Malak remembers better times, and might be a touch jealous.
Kudos: 6





	Playing at Jedi and Sith

"Hey, wait up!" Alek called out as Riva disappeared into the cave ahead of him. Sighing, he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to center himself before reaching into the Living Force. Riva's presence in the Force glowed with amusement and anticipation. Alek followed her into the gloom at a more cautious pace, letting the Force and the deadwood stick he carried guide him forward over the rough ground.

Turning a corner, Alek tripped over an unseen rock and fell to one knee. He looked up to see Riva just ahead of him, standing atop a boulder in a shaft of sunlight descending through a hole in the cave's roof. Riva called out to him, her voice deep and dramatic. "Kneel before me! I am Darth Revan—"

"Revan's a terrible Sith name!" Alek interrupted.

"Malak's worse!" Riva replied in her normal, chipper register, before lowering her voice again. " _As I was saying_. I am Darth Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith! Rise, young Jedi, and join me! Together, we shall rule the galaxy!"

"Never!" Alek charged, brandishing his stick to clash it against Riva's own.

* * *

Darth Malak gazed out from the bridge of the _Leviathan_ towards Revan's flagship, observing Revan's duel with the Padawan Bastila Shan. Though the distance rendered unmagnified sight useless, the Living Force easily allowed him to picture the scene: Jedi Masters dead, paralyzed, or thrown aside before Revan's might; Revan toying with her weaker opponent, the so-called Hope of the Republic. Despite the taint of the Dark Side in her aura, Revan emanated just as much innocent excitement as she had when playing Jedi and Sith on Dantooine all those years ago.

When, Malak wondered, had his answer changed from "no" to "yes?" And why did it feel as though Revan had never shown him such emotion since? He, her oldest companion, her closest friend, and her First Apprentice, no longer commanded her respect. While Malak lead the fleet and their followers fought and died around them, Revan saw fit to revisit her youth by dueling a Padawan she could have simply destroyed.

"Captain." One quiet word and a tendril of the Force brought the man's attention around to Malak instantly. "It is time."

"Y-yes, my lord." The captain, as ambitious and unscrupulous a man as most who found themselves drawn to Revan and Malak's service, turned back to the bridge officers and began to bellow out commands. "Gunnery, re-target port turbolaser batteries to the bridge of Revan's flagship. Prepare to fire on my mark. Comms, stand by for Dark Lord Malak to address the fleet."

Malak returned his focus to the window, tuning out the commotion on the bridge. Revan may have lead this war, but it was _their_ work _together_ that had discovered the Star Forge and built this fleet. He would not see their efforts, their sacrifices frittered away so that Revan could enjoy one last rivalry. It was time for him to lead, and time for Revan to die.

If the shock and betrayal Revan radiated into the Force as her ship shattered around her caused Malak any answering pain, then he ignored it.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted wholesome scenes from Revan and Malak's childhood and this happened.
> 
> I know Revan's name is probably a shortening of Revanchist, which makes no sense here; assume it mirrors Malak being a variation of Alek.


End file.
